Play A Little Game
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Katara decides to see what it takes to distract Aang from his morning meditation and turns it into a little game, unaware that Aang is playing a little game of his own... Six years post-war. ONESHOT


Play A Little Game

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N**: I promised you all a sappier fic after that angsty one I wrote before, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this story :). Oh and just so you know, Katara is about 20 and Aang is around 18 in this fic.

* * *

It had been six years since finding each other, in those days, Katara traveled with Aang, helping the war-torn villages, cities, and people. The rest of the group, not including Zuko who had a country to run, sometimes went with them but most of the time they went their separate ways. This was such a time, when it was only Katara and Aang. As they flew through the skies, Katara had asked if they could visit Katara's home for a while. Aang was more than happy to oblige by this request, not having seen his best friend Sokka for several months and the southern water tribe for a few years.

They were a good two weeks away from the south pole, Aang had decided to let his hair grow so that he wouldn't be so cold, even if it was just a thin patch covering his head. Katara smiled when he decided to grow his hair, she hadn't been lying when she told him she liked his hair and took the opportunity to run her fingers along his scalp, tracing his arrow from the nape of his neck to the top of his head. Aang, of course, sat on Appa perfectly still, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips, just enjoying the attention his fiance was giving him.

When they reached the southern water tribe, they were, of course, welcomed with open arms – quite literally – and given their own tent. While it was true that it was seen as improper for a man and a woman to share a tent without being married, the idea that this was the Avatar and not a "normal" man, let that bit of knowledge escape most people. Aang had tried to deny that he wasn't anything special but Katara had been quick to accept the elder's generosity, glad that her father and brother were off somewhere at the time... _they _might not have been so lenient.

While the lovers didn't do too much while in their tent, aware that everything could be heard through the thin walls, they did settle for curling up together and sharing their body-heat, often kissing each other and trying not to let it get out of hand. Katara had noticed that while throughout the years Aang had become more confident and bold around her, he had always remained a perfect gentleman, even when things got heated, it was usually Katara who nearly lost control... if not for Aang's sheer amount of will power, she was certain they would have had a dozen kids by now, the thought alone made them _both _blush.

When Katara awoke the next morning, stretching her arms over her head and glancing around the warm tent, she noticed that Aang was already up and very much concentrated in his morning meditations. Although Aang had long ago decided that he was no longer a monk, choosing Katara over a life of solitude, he still held many of their beliefs and rituals... such as meditation. Katara leaned back over her bed, her arms supporting her weight as she lay there propped up, simply watching him.

Those six years had been good to both of them. While Katara was aware that she had grown more beautiful, appearing much like her mother, giving her a sense of connection with her, she couldn't help but be amazed by how much Aang had grown as well. Aang, though not quite as tall as Sokka's impressive six-foot four, was the second tallest in the group. It still made Katara blush every time she looked _up _at him, watching his eyes soften as he gazed _down _at her... for the first couple years she knew him, he had always been shorter than her... it was only now that he rocketed up, towering over most of them. Aang was no longer small framed either... while not quite as heavily built as her brother, Aang still possessed a body that served to intimidate those who he chose to intimidate, and cause Katara to have another reason to blush and loose control around him.

Katara gazed now at Aang's concentrated features, her fingers itching to caress his now sharpened jaw and defined neck. Even though most of his "fans" had blushed and whispered to each other how "hot" he was, Katara noticed something different about her lover, he was more graceful, beautiful even than sexy or hot... though she also realized he was very capable of changing her mind about that as well. Katara cleared her throat, wanting to greet her fiance... however, Aang didn't even make a twitch at the sound. Katara raised an eyebrow and crawled over to him, calling his name softly, but it still didn't seem to snap him out of it.

Katara was about to leave him be when she thought of an interesting game to play... she thought it might be fun to see how easily or difficult it was to distract him. Katara crawled closer to him and leaned toward him, blowing softly on his ear. While normally that would cause the young man to blush and duck his head, trying to shy away from her in case he got too _excited _from that, he once again didn't even flinch. 'I have a few more things I can try...' Katara thought with a devious smirk and got just a little closer. She placed her fingers on the nape of his neck and traced the arrow through his hair, much like she was doing to him on Appa... she was getting a little frustrated now, that should have made him smile at least.

'Alright, no more nice Katara... this means war!' Katara thought as she crawled in front of him. She leaned forward, expecting him to open his eyes, but of course, he didn't. She leaned further in and placed a feather-light kiss on his nose, again expecting him to smile or open his eyes... nothing, his face remained passive. How could he be so disciplined? Katara was become tired of the little game she started and decided to try something "drastic". She took his arms and carefully wrapped them around her waist, then promptly crawled on his lap, letting her legs hang on either side of him... this got a smile from him! Katara kept her excitement at bay, she hadn't brought him out of his meditation _yet._

Katara leaned in and kissed him on the lips lightly, hoping to elicit a reaction from him like her kisses always seemed to... but alas, nothing. A growl of frustration escaped her and she was surprised when she felt him smile again, against the kiss. Realization struck her then - he was playing with her! He had been playing with her the whole time! Katara huffed through her nose and pressed harder against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hand through his hair. It only took a few seconds for her fiance to _finally_ begin to react to her. She felt his hands trail up her back and press her closer to him, tilting his head and taking over by deepening the kiss.

What seemed like hours later, which were only a few minutes in reality, Aang and Katara pulled away breathlessly from the kiss that seemed to have visibly melted some of the snow outside of their tent. "Why did you do that?" Katara asked with another huff.

Aang smiled and ran his long fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek as he went. "I knew what you were doing, I just wanted to see how far you went..." he grinned. Aang knew she would react the way she did now, crossing her arms and giving him a tolerant look, though Aang knew Katara well enough to see the badly concealed amusement behind her eyes.

"Its not funny, quit smiling like that," Katara grumbled and went to get off him, however, Aang's arms tightened around her, securing her on his lap. "What are you doing?" she asked him, blushing slightly from the narrow, almost seductive look he now gave her.

"Now that you have my attention, I'm not going to let you go so easily..." he murmured, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his fiance's neck. Katara grinned, trying to keep another blush from surfacing and failing miserably. She was happy to allow him to gently lower her on her back, over the furs. "Would you like to play another little game with me?" he asked her mysteriously, the fire in their tent reflecting on his deep gray eyes, making them shine beautifully... it was a breath-taking sight.

"What type of game?" Katara asked softly, very much aware that Aang had her pinned down now, her legs still locked around his waist, but too entranced by the intensity in his gaze to properly _react _to Aang's bolder side.

"How about we see how long it takes for the snow around the tent to completely melt?" He asked suggestively, his grin stretching his mouth alluringly.

"B-But... we... we can't..." Katara blushed, "they'll hear us if we do anything..." even though she was all for this game, she didn't want to disrespect the elder's trust in them. She _was _a little surprised that the roles in this matter had been reversed, however. It was normally Katara's idea to do something "naughty" and Aang to half-heartedly resist... it was a welcomed change though, perhaps it had been too long since they had done anything intimate, maybe even _Aang _had his limits before _he _went over the edge.

"Don't worry, I won't let things go _too _far..." He promised, a familiar blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Oh, I see, well in that case, that _does_ sound like a fun game..." And so, woe be to anyone who tried to bother the Avatar and his fiance as they played their game...

* * *

**End A/N**: Bad Aang! Don't tease your fiance when she's trying to tease you! ...Oh wait... well nevermind, lol! Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
